The present invention relates to fishing jig and, more particularly, to a flexible fishing jig that allows natural movement of the bait minnow while attached to the fishing jig to provide a powerful attraction to a predator hunting prey for food.
When fishing with a jig and minnow, the problem is enticing a predator to forage on the minnow and/or create a reaction strike from the predator. Current fishing jigs made with a ridged steel shank do not allow for natural movement of the minnow, limits the ability to meet changing fishing conditions such as depth, current, wind, clarity, etc., the weight of the current jig head limits the type of fish targeted and incorporates an inferior fishhook which are manufactured from the steel shank. Inferior fishhooks need substantially more pressure to pierce the predator's mouth and set the hook, and impedes the ability of the hook point to snag the interior lining of the predator's mouth.
Current fishing jigs are sold as a “one size fits all” style. That is, the fishhook is sized in accordance with the weight of the jig head and allows for very little variation.
Moreover, current fishing jigs include a steel shank and are not sold with terminal tackle, such as colored beads, spinner blades, turbo spinners, swivels, clevis, and the like.
As can be seen, there is a need to revolutionize the fishing jig by addressing various issues with currently available fishing jigs; thus, improving the attraction and the strike to catch ratio when fishing.